


Hogsmeade

by lizardcookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, F/M, also there is, mostly inspired by some AU prompt, this is just something fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardcookie/pseuds/lizardcookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the last Hogsmeade weekend of Sixth Year, and Lily Evans is totally fine with how things worked out. She’s definitely okay with the fact that her date never showed up (which is definitely unrelated to the amount of drinks she’s downed), and she is totally, totally fine with the fact that James Potter must be having a better time than her (which is also unrelated to the amount of drinks she’s downed).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogsmeade

He was late. Very, very late.

As in, not coming late.

Lily gave an annoyed huff and crossed her arms, staring out towards the window. Well, there's a first time for everything, she figured, and she should just take this opportunity to simply appreciate the experience. 

Oh, fuck that.

Lily signaled Madame Rosmerta for a Firewhiskey, deciding she had enough of nursing glasses of Butterbeer. Being stood up for the first time was definitely _not_ an enjoyable experience for either her disposition or her pride.

It wasn't that her feelings were hurt, because it’s not that she exactly _fancied_ Archie Bones. He wasn’t even the wizard she’d hoped to be out with for the last Hogsmeade weekend of term, but that’s besides the point, because the boy she had in mind was currently on a date with a girl who wasn’t her, and she could do nothing about it.

And, well, she didn't feel like acknowledging why that bothered her so much. She couldn't quite say why it bothered her that James Potter was out with another girl today. Nope, not even thinking about it.

She wouldn’t have planned to be here with Bones if she didn’t hear Elizabeth Rivers bragging about asking James Potter out this weekend, and something in Lily sort of snapped. She had only just stormed out of the Library, where Rivers really needed to learn how to whisper properly, when she quite literally bumped into Bones, distracted by her own thoughts about vowing to find a way to get over her weird crush-- it had to be some sort of phase, right? Some sort of cruel irony, some twisted tale of stress and hormones?

So when Lily ran into Bones, she asked him out before she even realized what she was doing, because he was there and smiling and she was pathetic and definitely _not_ jealous that Rivers had somehow managed to bolster up enough courage to do what Lily definitely maybe wanted to possibly only a little bit do.

To, you know, ask James Potter out on a date.

And with that thought, Lily downed her glass and ordered another round for herself.

All in all, it was a nice day with cause for celebration. The dreary winter had passed into a pleasant spring, whose bright head was soon turning into summer heat. Trees had lost their baby green leaves and moved to more sophisticated darker shades, but the cool breeze still demanded a cardigan or long sleeved robes. It wasn't long before the light buzz of the Butterbeer mixed pleasantly with the strength of the Firewhiskey, and Lily felt content to sit in the Three Broomsticks for a while longer, peacefully alone with only her thoughts to ignore.

She should have expected that to end.

“Holy hell, Evans, you wreak.”

 She jumped out of her revere to see that Sirius Black had sauntered to her high table and stared at her through a curtain of black hair that fell from behind his ear. His arms were laden with Zonko and Honeyduke’s bags, which shifted precariously as he pointed a finger at her with his nose slightly turned up. “Did you bathe in alcohol this morning?”

“Oh, piss off,” Lily tutted. “I was having such a nice time.”

“Drinking alone? That’s what we call ‘alcoholism,’ Evans. At least that’s what Mr. Potter has called it.”

 She laughed as Sirius plopped his bags on the ground, pulling out the chair that Bones should have occupied an hour ago. He nodded towards her empty but slightly smoking glasses. “I had you pegged as a Fairy Wine type of bird, to be honest.”

Lily crinkled her nose. “Much too posh." 

“You aren’t wrong. Hold on-- oi, Peter!” Sirius cupped his hands round his mouth, magnifying his voice above the noise in the pub. “Scratch that Butterbeer. Two Firewhiskeys!”  

Lily reached her neck up to see Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew at the counter waiting for Madame Rosmerta. Peter gave Sirius a thumbs up, and Lily waved enthusiastically at the pair. Remus cocked an eyebrow, obviously curious about Lily’s overly enthusiastic wave and rosy cheeks, but he shook his head and chuckled at her anyway. She should have cared more about the fact that James’ obvious absence from the other boys could only confirm that he accepted Elizabeth Rivers’ invitation, but something about sitting and drinking and thinking had left her in a happy place, where she couldn't care less about James Potter on a date with a witch who wasn't her.

Remus and Peter walked up, hands full of goblets. Peter placed a new smoking glass in front of Lily.

“Is this a special occasion?” he asked with interest, sitting down between Remus and Sirius.  The table designed for two was now quite crowded, but Lily smiled warmly at her new company before taking a swig of her drink.  

“Just enjoying the day,” she explained, but the dignity of her response was compromised by a small hiccup.

Remus smiled, amused at Lily’s current state of inebriation. She’d seemed pretty down the last time they'd done rounds together, but really, that was understandable. _The Prophet_ had just published the known list of Muggleborns killed so far. He was happy to see Lily relax a little bit, though it was strange to see her alone. “Where’s Mary today?” He asked.  She gave another hiccup and giggle before she could answer him.

 “She's with-” _hiccup “_ sorry, she's taking the Apparation exam. She wasn't qualified for the last one." 

“I was worried that they'd make me take today’s test too,” Peter confessed. “I only barely passed.”

“Eh, no one catches a splinched finger, mate,” Sirius consoled him. “And you hid it well.”

 Peter grinned, obviously reassured, and raised his glass to Sirius. Lily grinned too, her legs swinging under the table as she hummed contently to herself. She really was fine with her current situation, fine with the fact that James was out with Rivers. Fine enough to not be bothered that James’ physical absence did not mean he was entirely absent from this booth, as the boys only seemed to be able to talk about themselves.

“I shit you not,” Remus was saying between laughs, clutching his side. “James standing right in front of Binns with the box of fireworks in his arms but Binns is looking at me, right? So I said, ‘No, Professor, we’re Hufflepuffs. You have to dock from _Hufflepuff_ , not Gryffindor.’ And that's why Professor Sprout was so pissed at McLaggen the next day, she thought he was the one who lost their lead!” Lily joined in the laughter and Remus’ ears turned a slight pink. “Er, maybe don’t mention that to anyone. Can't even tell you how many Prefect codes that broke.”

 “Oh, don't worry about it,” she waved off, then smiled, the alcohol giving her a bit of a swagger when she said, “I’m the reason Mulciber couldn't play in the Quidditch final.”

 Remus and Peter looked at her with mouths agape. “You’re bluffing,” Sirius scoffed.

 “Am not! He cornered me in the corridors on my way from the library because I was alone. So when I cursed him, I made sure to add a tongue tie jinx before I left. After what he said to me, I wanted to make sure he couldn't say who made things even-- and I’m told Madame Pomfrey never detected that particular jinx of mine beneath the other hexes. He had to stay overnight and didn't get cleared to play.”

“Unbelievable,” Sirius said, and Lily could tell he was impressed. He had finished his Firewhiskey as well. “James might just wet himself when he finds out.”

“Yeah, well,” Lily started, suddenly rather annoyed. “I’m sure James must be having a good day anyway. Where is he, Pudifoot’s? That seems like Rivers’ sort of place. Because I’ve been here for a while and I haven't seen them, like, at all. Which I think is pretty strange, honestly, have they just been snogging in between buildings all day?” She was rambling. She _knew_ she was rambling but she couldn't stop herself. “Not that I want to see him-- them, I mean, not that I want to see them. Out. Together. Having fun. Because I’m having fun, are you having fun?” Oh, Merlin, her words were slurring together. “Yep,” she declared, “This is _exactly_ how I wanted today to go. I’m thrilled for them, really, James must be happy.”

For the first time in her life, Lily wondered what it would be like to be a Vanished object. There was a pause, all four of them slightly uncomfortable.

“Er, Lily, what are you talking about?” Peter asked tentatively. The other two stared at her, and Lily felt her cheeks blush.

“You mean…” A slow wave of embarrassment  began to settle through the drinks. “Isn’t James out in Hogsmeade today?”

Sirius gave a bark of a laugh. “He wishes. Nah, James is serving a Saturday with good ol’ Filch today. Actually, who was it you said asked him? Rivers? James may have gotten this detention on purpose, then.”

“I’ve made a huge mistake,” Lily moaned, then smacked her head down on the table, her shoulders moving up with a high pitched _hiccup_ coming from her mouth. She couldn’t bring herself to count the glasses of Firewhiskey she’d had this afternoon. Remus Lupin seemed to find her current predicament rather amusing, because she could hear the smile on his voice.

“Now really, Lily, it can’t be all that--”

“ _Shut up_ , Remus.”

“Hang on,” Sirius started, suddenly rather hostile in tone. Lily, wide eyed, watched him point an accusatory finger at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a date right now? Where’s your boyfriend, Evans?”

“He stood me up,” Lily waved him off, “And he’s _not_ my boyfriend, is that what people are saying? Oh, Merlin, this is bad.” She gripped her hands through her hair, looking frazzled. “I messed up. For nothing! They aren't even in Hogsmeade, they aren't even... bleeding hell. I shouldn’t have asked him out. I don’t even like Archie I only did it because Rivers asked--” Lily clapped her hand above her mouth too late.

“What was that?” Sirius interjected. “Because Rivers asked James out? Jumping hippogryffs, Evans, did you just say what I think you said?”

“No,” Lily panicked, “no, I didn't say anything, I didn’t mean--”

“I think you said enough,” Peter smirked.

“Oh, be nice to Lily,” Remus moderated. She would have given him a thankful smile had he not continued, “I’m sure the mortifying and petty jealousy is enough for Lily to handle without us teasing her about fancying James.”

“No, no I never said-- dammit, stop laughing-- I don’t--”

But Peter cut her off. “Well, we can test that. Look who’s here!”

 She could hear it, even above the din, the ominous tinkle of the bell above the door to the tavern. And there, standing scanning the crowd and looking annoyingly well put together for someone who had just served a Saturday detention, was James Potter. Lily’s eyes widened in horror as Sirius waved him excitedly over and James locked onto them with a crooked smile. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” she breathed, then immediately brought her forehead to the table, where her eyes could not witness the oncoming trouble that is James Potter in a fitted jumper.

“Mature,” Sirius told her in a low tone. Lily gave a kick under the table in retaliation.

“Ouch, Sirius, what the fuck--”

“James!” Sirius exclaimed jovially, cutting Remus off mid curse. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Filch, bless his heart, forgot that you sorted the Potion cabinets on Wednesday,” James explained. “So I waited and came through the-- is that Evans?”

Lily hiccuped in response, head still pressed against the table. She could hear James laugh, a deep sort of chuckle that she wanted to strangle out of him because that sound was definitely not helping her right now. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” James said, his voice laden with amusement. Lily didn’t need to look up to know what sort of smile he wore, how the right side of his lip curled up higher than the left and how both eyes wrinkled with joy behind his glasses. “Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Little Miss Prefect, sloshed in public on a Saturday afternoon.”

And, because James Potter is nothing but a troublemaker, he pulled a chair away from a neighboring table and dragged it to sit right next to Lily, his thigh touching her’s at the now too crowded table. And because James Potter is a good for nothing bastard, he placed his hand at the top of her back and rubbed soothing circles on her shoulders. “All right, Lily?”

“Spiffing,” she said, the room spinning in a way that may not have been caused entirely by alcohol, “Thanks for asking.”

He laughed again and Lily kept her head down, away from where she would see how well the red sweater fit and away from where she knew his eyes reflected his laugh. After a moment, James asked, “What’re you lot up to, anyway?” 

“We restocked our dungbombs,” came Sirius’ reply, “and Pete spent about an hour in Scrivenshaft’s deciding on a new quill.”

 “You’re know I’m particular,” Peter defended, a little embarrassed.

“Oh, I think it has more than do with their new shop keep,” Remus drawled casually, “wouldn't you agree, Sirius?”

“You know, Moony, you may just be onto something!” Sirius’ slammed his glass onto the table for dramatic effect, the noise loud in Lily’s ear. “And this whole time I thought Wormtail was just particularly passionate about the advantages of barn owl over tawny, or the practicalities of a bird of paradise quill.”

“She _was_ very knowledgeable,” Remus added sagely. “And rather pleased to have piqued someone’s interest as thoroughly as she had your’s, Peter.”

“Did you get her name?” James asked excitedly. Lily could almost feel Peter’s cheeks redden at the attention, and she couldn't really blame him considering her own must be the color of a quaffle right now with James’ hand still on her back.  

“Melinda,” he practically squeaked. “She’s working with her aunt. They never put her in Hogwarts, see.”

“And?”

“And she told me to owl her whenever I want.”

James and the other boys began to hoot. “Alright, Pete!” 

“That’s our boy.”

“Sounds like--”

“Please,” Lily lifted her head from the cool spot on the table for the first time since James joined them. “Please no pounding on the table. Some of us are struggling to function.”

Looking up from the safe table was clearly a mistake, because James met her eyes with eyebrows raised, a lopsided smile tugging at his lips as he joked, “Maybe _some of us_ shouldn't have tried to clear Rosemerta’s whole stock.” 

“I think _some of us_ may have been doing some self-guided therapy, right Evans?”

“A good session, too, she had only just begun to truly open up, delve into her true feelings and all.” 

“Would you like to share with the whole table, Lily?”

Lily mumbled select swears into her elbow as James looked around to Sirius, Remus, and Peter in confusion, feeling like he had missed some big joke. When no explanation came, he shook her shoulder in comfort.

“Is everything okay?”

Lily retreated back to the cool spot on the table for her forehead. “ _Aaaaargh.”_

“I think everything is just fine now,” Remus started, “but I’m ready to head back.”

“Agreed,” Sirius nodded, standing. Peter’s chair squeaked out too. “Coming, Prongs?”

There was a pause in which James didn't answer Sirius, eyes flicking between his mates and Lily. Lily didn't know if she wanted James to stay or to leave-- if he left, it meant the end of this mortifying experience. On the other hand, if he left, it meant no more James.

“Gimme a second,” she heard him say, and his chair scraped the ground. He must have walked off with the other boys, leaving her in peace. Their voices carried to the door and the bell chimed, marking their exit. Lily stayed for a moment, deciding that her best plan of action was to make her way to the carriages, when she lifted her head to find James Potter standing in front of her, a bottle of Gillywater in his hand.

“Drink,” He instructed, and Lily took the bottle wordlessly as he settled down next to her in the same spot, exactly as he had been with his arm draped over her chair. James didn't speak as Lily drank the bubbly water and felt her nerves wake back up again, content to sit and watch the pub as Lily has done earlier. He even jumped a little when she finally did speak, her tone casual.

 “You’re supposed to be with Rivers.”

He wasn't looking at her, still taking in the pub. “ _You’re_ supposed to be with Bones.”

“Got stood up,” Lily shrugged casually, taking another gulp of the gillywater. James scowled darkly, his brows coming together at the brim of his glasses.

“He did not,” came the disgruntled mutter, and Lily bit her lip to stop from giggling, because it felt good to have James sit next to her and be upset on her behalf.

Plus, they were sitting _very_ close and he looked _really_ cute today.

Lily forced her voice to remain even, to not give away the pounding in her chest. “He most certainly did. His loss, really.”

“Always knew Bones was an idiot.”

“Could be worse,” she mused, a grin tugging at her lips. “He could've gotten a detention on purpose just to avoid me.”

James’ cheeks turned slightly pink. “That’s neither here nor there.”

“Coward,” she told him, but her grin was wide and vixen-like, growing more pleased by the second.

“Now, now,” James reasoned, “I’m sure Godric himself would rise to defend me in this. Have _you_ ever said no to Elizabeth Rivers? She is a beautiful, intelligent, and scary bird. I’ve been turned down before by beautiful, intelligent birds before,” he gave her a pointed look and Lily felt her cheeks blush, tried harder to ignore her heart pounding, as James continued, “but I myself have not had to turn down a beautiful, intelligent bird. So, I panicked.”

She shook her head at him, the smile plastered on her cheeks, and he smiled back. Lily laughed, then asked, “You would have rather spent the last Hogsmeade trip of the year with Filch than a pretty girl?”

“That’s not what I said,” James clarified, looking her intently in the eye, suddenly very serious. They really were a little too close for comfort and his arm was still draped around her chair, almost like it was draped around her shoulders. He kept his focus on her. “I would have rather spent the last Hogsmeade trip trapped in the dungeons than with a girl I didn't fancy, all because I couldn't go with the girl I would have really liked to.”

That heart pounding? Getting really difficult to ignore at this point, considering it was all she could hear.

“So… why didn't you just ask her?” Lily heard herself say. “You know, the girl. The one you wanted to go with.”

James shrugged, removing his arm from her chair to dig in his pockets, no longer meeting her eye. “Heard she was busy. Asked out some other bloke. But I’m not worried,” he said, placing a tip on the table. He looked at her again, a wide grin set on his face as he stood up to leave, extending his hand out to her. “Things have a way of working themselves out in the end.”

  
And Lily, taking his hand and proceeding to lock her arm through James’ in a very friendly way, found that she agreed with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a BIG sucker for Lily who is like, resentful of how much she fancies James.


End file.
